


Sanders Sides One-shots

by Shad3theHunter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad3theHunter/pseuds/Shad3theHunter
Summary: A collection of one-shots that range from fluffy to angst to smut. Please enjoy and I do take requests if you're interested. I will not incest as it makes me uncomfortable but I will write anything that you request. (Note: Requests are closed for the time being and I will open them at a later date. This is mainly due to my studies starting again and I want to make sure that I have enough time to finish my studies.)Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters and all of the characters belong to Thomas Sanders
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Gone

Pairings - None

Au - None

Summary - A few hours after Virgil had been accepted by Thomas, something doesn't feel right and it wasn't long before Virgil was being pulled towards the light sides. He doesn't want to leave Janus and Remus behind and he begs them to let him stay. (Janus won't be speaking in lies for this and this takes place after Accepting Anxiety.)

Prompt - "What if Virgil never went to the light sides willing but rather he ripped away from Janus and Remus after he was accepted by Thomas?"

\------------------------

"Please Janus, I don't want to go." Virgil begged as he held on tightly to the deceitful side. "I want to stay here with you and Remus. I don't want to leave you or Remus so please don't let me go."

"You can, you don't have to leave." Janus said as he held the anxious side close to him. "Just don't let go of me, okay? You can stay here with us."

Everything had been fine a few hours ago until Virgil started complaining about a strange pull that he had been feeling. Janus didn't want to believe it and he refused to believe it. He couldn't lose Virgil. He couldn't lose him and he didn't want to. He couldn't bear the thought of losing someone close to him and he didn't want anything to happen Virgil. Janus didn't want to lose his family and none of this seemed fair to him. He wouldn't allow his family to be torn apart like this and he was willing to put up a fight to do so.

The pull became stronger and stronger until it was too much to bear, to the point where it was almost painful. Virgil found himself being slowly torn from Janus' grip and he did his best to hold on. He couldn't leave them. They were his family. He loved them so much and it wasn't fair. Why was this happening to him? Why was this happening to him now? Why it couldn't it have waited until he said goodbye? He gripped tightly onto Janus' forearms and he could feel his feet beginning to slip from out under him. He could see the tears in Janus' eyes and he felt his own begin to form in his eyes.

"Virgil, please don't let go." Janus began to beg, the tears began to slowly fall. "Please don't leave me."

The pull was now unbearable and Virgil slipped from Janus' grip. He found himself being dragged towards the lighter side of Thomas' mind. He could see Janus reaching out for him but something stopped him before he could grab. It was as if a barrier had been placed between them. Virgil tried to reach out but he couldn't. It felt like something had bounded his arms together. He couldn't move but he could hear Janus crying and he could only do one thing. He screamed the name of the person who raised him since he popped into existence.

"JANUS!"

"VIRGIL!"

Then Virgil was gone.

No goodbyes.

Nothing.

Just gone.

Janus collapsed to the ground and began to sob, his hat fell from his head as he began to tug at his hair. He let out a painful scream and it felt as though a piece of his heart had been cut out. It wasn't fair. Why did this have to happen to them? Why did it have to happen of all times? Janus couldn't stop the tears from falling and his heart was aching from the loss. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he knew it was Remus. He turned around and wrapped his arms around the other side and he continued to cry. The pain was too much for him.

Remus pulled Janus close to his chest as the deceitful side continued to cry his eyes out. He could hear whispers nearby but he ignored them as he knew who it was. Orange was taunting them. Using their pain against them for amusement like usual. Orange snickered from the shadows and began to call the pair failures for allowing Virgil to be taken. It was painful to hear. Maybe Orange was right. Maybe they were failures for allowing this to happen. Remus couldn't contain it any more and he buried his head into Janus' shoulder. The pair sat there, crying together as they clung to each other. The pain was shared between them and they didn't know if they could move on from the pain.

Virgil was gone and he wasn't coming back.


	2. Cold

Pairings - Mainly Demus/Dukeceit with background Logicality and Prinxiety

Au - None

Summary - It's no secret that Janus hates the cold and that he gets cold easy. So what happens when the twins decided to turn the Imagination into a winter wonderland? What could possibly go wrong?

Prompt - Snow day/Cold

\---------------------------------------------------

"Are you serious?" Janus hissed out as he shoved his hands in his pockets to try and keep them warm. He was walking with the other sides in the Imagination since the twins had decided to create a winter wonderland for them. He could feel the cold starting to nip at his ears but he did his best to brush it off for the time being.

"Come on Janus," Patton said as he walked alongside the deceitful side. "I'm sure that it will be a lot of fun and they worked so hard to create the snow."

"And you did agree to come with us," Logan stated. "If I am not mistaken in that fact."

“And it will be fun,” Virgil commented. “It’ll be worth it so just enjoy yourself, would ya?”

Janus sighed as he continued to walk with the others but he couldn't help shivering slightly at the cold air that was nipping at his skin. It was no secret that he hated the cold since he was cold-blooded and he never liked been out in the cold. So why was he out in the snow with the other sides? Remus had begged him to come to the Imagination to see what the twins had created and he couldn't say no. He knew that he could leave at any time if he needed to but he did admit that he was curious to see what the twins had done. Remus knew that he didn't do well in the cold and he had told Janus that he could leave if he had to. He was aiming to stay outside with the others as much as possible so he didn't miss anything too important.

It felt nice to be included and it wasn't as if Janus had anything better to do with his time. He would probably sit on the couch and read like he usually did when he wasn't included by the others. Remus changed that massively and the snake-like side hasn't had a quiet day since. He doesn't know exactly happened since his boyfriend wouldn't share details but he had a feeling of what might have happened. He didn't ask anyone about what Remus had said to them and by this point, he was too afraid to ask. Remus had his reason for what he did and it was worth it to see his boyfriend smile. The others didn't know that Remus cared so deeply until he expressed how disgusted he was over the fact that Janus was being shunned by them. Patton later invited Janus to bake some cookies with him and they had the chance to bond while they were baking. It was an eye-opener for them and it showed what Remus saw in the dishonest side.

The whole Imagination was completely covered in beautiful white snow that was untouched. They could see Remus and Roman throwing snowballs at each other a little ways ahead. It seemed like they were enjoying themselves until Virgil suggested that they join in which wasn't a bad idea. Janus was tempted to say that he would watch but Patton suggested they had a snowball match and he couldn't say no to the idea. It sounded like a fun idea. The teams were Logan, Roman and Patton verse Remus, Virgil and Janus. Everyone was enjoying themselves and they were laughing every time someone got hit since it was all in good fun. Remus' team had an advantage since Janus had six arms instead of two so he made a lot of the snowballs. Virgil and Remus ganged up on Roman which wasn't fair but it was hilarious to watch for the remaining three. It even managed to get a laugh out of Logan which was rare but they had to save Roman from having snow shoved down his coat by the pair.

The snowball fight went on for quite a while until Patton accidentally hit Janus in the face which caused him to fall into a large pile of snow. The morality side immediately began to apologise but Janus just laugh it off and that's when he felt a sharp shiver shake his whole body. He quickly wrapped his arms around himself and soon realised that he was getting too cold. Patton had knelt down in front him and he had wrapped his scarf around the other side's neck in a vain attempt to warm him up. Remus ran over to where the pair was with Logan, Roman and Virgil close behind him. Patton was trying his best to keep the other side warm but it was a fruitless effort but Remus was certainly grateful. The last thing they wanted was Janus turning into his snake form because he got too cold. They need to get him inside and fast before that happened. 

"We need to get him inside," Remus said as he scooped Janus up as if he weighed nothing. It was evident by his shivering that he had been outside longer than he intended to. They must have forgotten that Janus doesn't do well in the cold and he was moving around a lot during the snowball fight. The cold must have just caught up to him when they weren't expecting.

"I'll run ahead and get some spare blankets ready," Virgil suggested before he and Roman started to run back towards the cabin that had been created for them. It was surprising when the pair moved quickly despite the snow and it wasn't long before Patton began to follow the pair.

The logical side took over Janus' hat and replaced it with his own woollen hat to help keep what little there was inside. Logan stayed with Remus as they made their way back and Janus was grateful that his boyfriend was like a furnace. The shivering hadn't stopped and it was still rather concerning but they weren't far from the cabin. Logan kept Janus talking, despite how lethargic he was, while they made their way back to the cabin and the body heat from Remus seemed to be helping. All of them made it back to cabin safely and Patton had managed to get the fire going in the living room so the cabin was warm enough for the cold snake. Virgil and Roman had found all of the blankets that they could find which were quite a few. Everything had been gathered into the living room and Remus placed Janus down onto the couch so he could warm him up.

Remus had managed to get Janus out of his outdoor wear and had wrapped his boyfriend up in quite a few of the blankets. Everyone was concerned about Janus but they didn't voice their worries since the snake-like side had fallen asleep. Janus was curled up on his boyfriend's lap under the blankets that he had been wrapped up in. They were just relieved that he was safe and sound. It was decided that they would spend the rest of the day inside and they decided to watch some movies. They all decided to watch some of the old classic slasher films despite what Roman said but the others had voted against watching Disney movies. Patton had made some hot chocolate for everyone and everyone had snuggled against each other. Their worry never left their minds and they felt bad for forgetting about Janus being cold-blooded since they were having so much fun. 

Virgil and Roman were cuddling on the floor with a blanket draped over their shoulders while Patton snuggled into Logan's side. They were enjoying the movie night and Janus woke up halfway through Halloween. He was confused until he realised that they were inside and he couldn't remember how they got inside. He could remember that he felt extremely cold and he remembered being carried by Remus but that was about it. He was grateful for been wrapped up in blankets and he was enjoying the warmth that surrounded him. He snuggled deeper into the blanket burrito and he could hear his boyfriend's heartbeat which was soothing to him. He could feel the arms wrapped around him in a secure manner and he felt completely safe.

He could hear the others talking about the movie they were watching and Remus was giving his usual input. It was nice and everyone was enjoying what they were watching despite how afraid Patton was. Janus let his eyes flutter open and he noticed that he was in the cabin which made him sigh in relief. Patton untangled himself from Logan and made his way to the kitchen so he could make some food for everyone. It was beginning to get late and everyone was starting to get hungry as well.

"Does anyone fancy some pancakes?" Patton asked from the kitchen and everyone cheered in response. Janus let out a yawn which seemed to catch everyone's attention since they thought that he was still asleep.

"Looks who's awake," Virgil commented as he glanced over towards the snake in the blanket burrito. "How are you feeling Dee?"

"I'm feeling better," Janus answered the questioned and he lifted his head out of the blanket burrito. "How did I get here? I don't remember much after the snowball fight."

"Remus carried you back here," Logan stated as he kept his eyes on the screen in front of him. "I did my best to keep you talking while we walked back but you fell asleep when we were near the cabin."

"Me, Ro and Pat went on ahead so we get everything warmed up," The anxious said. "You really scared me for a moment there and I was beginning to panic for a while when Remus carried you in."

“I’m sorry,” Janus mumbled and he truly meant it. He didn’t mean to ruin the day and he did have fun outside in the snow with everyone.

“Hey now,” Remus said as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “It’s not your fault and I think that we may have forgotten about you being cold-blooded.”

“We were running around a lot,” Roman commented. “We didn’t start to feel how cold it was until we stopped running around.”

“He went to make some pancakes for us,” The logical side answered. “We will be most likely heading back once you feel better.”

Janus smiled slightly and snuggled down into his blanket burrito, enjoying the feeling of Remus’ fingers in his hair. It was going to take a while before they could leave the cabin but no one seemed to mind and their host was managing without them. It was nice to feel included and he did enjoy himself while he was out in the cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairings - Demus/Dukeceit

Au - None

Summary - After Janus was accepted by Thomas, he goes back to get Remus so they could move to the lighter side of their host's mind together. Here was only one problem with that plan and there are a few sides who weren't happy with the decision.

Prompt - Safe

—————————————————————

Everything hurts.

No, that was an understatement, to say the least, but he didn't care in the slightest. He needed to get to safety before they caught up to him. He couldn't risk being caught and he knew what would happen if he was caught. They would hurt Janus and he would not allow that to happen again. He would rather disappear back into Thomas' mind then let Janus get hurt by those bastards again. Depression stayed behind to buy him some time to reach the lighter side of their host's mind. He could feel the weight on his back and he knew that he had to keep moving for Janus' sake. He needed the light sides to help him and to help keep his love safe from harm. He couldn't care less about himself as long as the man he loved was safe from being harmed again. None of this felt right and it didn't seem fair that any of it was happening. However, getting to safety was now his main goal and he could deal with those bastards later. He needed to make sure that Janus would be safe and that his injuries would be treated.

Remus used the wall to help support him as he limped towards the lighter side of Thomas' mind. He ignored the pain and he ignored the fact that his body was screaming at him to stop moving but he couldn't. Janus was in much worse condition than he was and he was mainly fuelled by his rage while he carried his lover on his back. Janus should have just left him behind but that didn't happen despite what they discussed previously. The dishonest side came back for him and convinced him to leave with him, to join him. That's when they were ambushed by the others and it didn't end well. They were aiming for Janus but they were counting on Remus being there. They were separated by those bastards and it took Remus a while to get back to Janus and he was grateful for Depression's help. Depression had managed to rescue Janus from the others and he stated that he would buy them some time so they could get to the light sides. Janus would be proud but there was no time for it. Remus ignored his injuries so he could get Janus to safety and he didn't care about his wellbeing right now.

Laughter echoed through the corridor and it was more than enough to encourage Remus to continue. He pushed off the wall and used all his strength to focus on walking. He was making good progress but he could hear them behind him and that wasn't a good sign. He could see the light that leads to the lighter side of the mind and he began to push himself even more as he was so close to safety. The sound of footsteps began to echo but they wouldn't reach Remus as he pushed himself into the lighter side of the host's mind. He found himself in the common area and he breathed a sigh of relief. They had made it to safety and they wouldn't be followed. Remus' legs gave out from under him and he collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. He carefully lowered Janus onto the floor before falling onto his side and he began to feel the pain seeping into his body. He held one of his boyfriend's ungloved hands and his eyelids were beginning to feel rather heavy. It wasn't long before Remus fell unconscious and his final thought was that someone would find them. Thankfully, there was a rather light sleeper among the light sides.

Virgil hadn't been able to sleep and he had a feeling that something was wrong but he didn't know what. He hadn't been able to shake the feeling all day after he learned of what happened with Thomas earlier on. Everyone had been on edge since Deceit had been accepted but the anxious side couldn't get rid of the horrible feeling. He hoped that it wasn't something too bad but he knew that he could be wrong since he has been wrong before. Virgil sighed and decided that he would grab some food from the kitchen before he attempted to get some sleep. He climbed off his bed and he made sure that he grabbed his jacket before he left his room. He might be able to sleep if he had a cup of tea or a small snack since it has happened before. He made his way to the kitchen but he soon stopped when he smelt something. That strange feeling returned and it was even stronger than before and he instantly recognised the metallic smell.

It was blood.

He could smell blood and he ran down the corridor to see what was going on. When he reached the common area, he felt his heart stop at the sight in front of him and he completely froze. He could see a mix of yellow, green and deep crimson red on the floor in front of him. Virgil felt sick to his stomach but he pushed that feeling aside and he quickly made his way over to the unconscious pair. None of this was right and he finally understood the feeling he had been having all day. It was his instincts, telling him that someone was in danger. And he ignored them. He fucking ignored them. He ignored his instincts and now the worse had happened. Virgil was going to make up for that mistake and he knew what he had to do. He was going to help Janus and Remus to recover but first, he needed some help to move them. They couldn't stay in the common area but that meant waking the others up for help which he was willing to do.

He kneeled next to Janus and he gently rolled him over so he was on his back. Virgil fought back the urge to vomit at the sight of the blood and he gently cradled the dishonest side's head in his arms. This wasn't right and he was starting to wonder how this happened in the first place. It was evident of who had done this but the main question was how they managed to escape without being tailed. Someone had helped them to escape and there was only one person who would have helped out. He would ask those questions later but he had a feeling of who it could have been. They were safe now and Virgil wasn't going to let them go back to that place again. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes and he didn't care about the consequences anymore. They needed help and he couldn't lose them again.

"Someone help!" Virgil shouted, his voice echoed as he started to panic. He didn't know what to do and everything was beginning to hit him at once. Thankfully, it was enough to wake everyone up from their sleep and he could hear the sound of footsteps.

"Virge, what's wrong?" Patton asked as he entered the common area but he soon stopped in his tracks. He covered his mouth with his hands in shock as he looked at the sight in front of him. He wasn't expecting this and he thought that Virgil had a nightmare or something like that. Virgil had a habit of suffering from nightmares so Patton was used to been woken up by the anxious side. This wasn't what he was expecting at all but he was going to help. Even if he was afraid of blood.

"I don't know what happened to them and I found them like this," Virgil said as he continued to panic and he was getting worse by the second. He wasn't thinking clearly and that wouldn't end well for anyone.

"It's okay kiddo, we'll help them," Patton reassured him as he kneeled beside him. Logan and Roman had just entered the common area which was surprising considering that they had been woken so suddenly. They had no idea of what was going on but they shocked by what they saw. Roman rushed over to his brother's side and it was evident that he was worried about Remus.

"We need to move them somewhere safer then we can treat their injuries," Logan said as he observed the situation in front of him. He didn't move any closer and stayed where he was but no one could blame him. He didn't know how this happened and he didn't want to ask but he wanted to help in any way that he could.

"We'll need Remy and Emile to help us," Patton stated and for a good reason. Virgil was in no condition to help and he knew that they would need extra help. Emile was handy to have around as he was able to patch anyone up who needed it. Remy could keep Thomas asleep and he was able to bring the sides into the psychical world with ease. Remy was the only one who goes between Thomas' mind and the physical world with such ease. The sides could be summoned and if Thomas wanted, they could become physical for some time.

Logan nodded his head in agreement and they were lucky that Remy was nearby for them to contact. It wasn't long before Remy arrived in the common area and they all agreed that it would be safer to treat the pair outside of the mindscape for safety. Whoever had done must be searching for the pair and they knew that Emile would be waiting for them. It would be risky but they knew that it was the only choice that they had. Thomas would understand and it would give them the chance to figure out who could have done this. Roman supported his brother while Remy gathered Janus up in his arms and they teleported into Thomas' place. Remy was able to help make everyone physical when they appeared in the living area. If any of the sides who were following the pair, they weren't able to do anything now. Virgil warned the other sides about the bridge between the two parts of Thomas' mind and how difficult it would be for an unaccepted side to cross over. Though it didn't stop any form of influence from entering the lighter side of Thomas' mind and they knew that it would be safer to treat the pair without that influence flowing over to them.

Emile was sat waiting for Remy to return and he was in complete shock when everyone popped up in front of him. He quickly rushed over to help out and he understood why he was needed. Thomas had no idea that this was happening as Remy made sure that he stayed asleep so they could work without Thomas worrying. It was a power that Remy had but it could have some nasty consequences so he didn't use it often. It could throw Thomas' sleeping schedule out of the window and he had only developed a good sleeping schedule. It was something that Remy was going to have to deal with later but he was prepared for it. They had more important things to focus on and they would help Thomas' fix his sleeping schedule later after everything had calmed down.

-

Remus woke a few hours later and he was confused as to where he was for a moment. It took him a minute to realise that he was laid on Thomas' couch. He didn't know how he ended up on the couch but he was grateful for been saved. He was beginning to wonder if Janus was okay and he tried to move but couldn't. Something was keeping him pinned to the couch and it didn't take long to realise who it was. It was Roman who had fallen asleep with his head on the couch. Remus did his best to sit up and he noticed that he had been bandaged up by someone else. Judging by the handy work, it was either Patton or Emile. Logan was also a possibility since he knew a lot about first aid and he wasn't afraid of blood like Patton was. He was grateful for whoever patched him up and he looked around the living area. He could see the other sides sleeping close by to the couch while Remy and Emile were sleeping on the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Janus asleep on the other end of the couch, his injuries had also been taking care of. They were safe and the others had helped them when the pair needed help.

However, Remus could feel his anger boil up inside of him when he remembered who it was that had hurt his favourite snake. He had decided that once he was healed up, he would get some revenge for what they had done to Janus. If Virgil found out then Remus knew that the anxious side would gladly join him to deliver some sweet revenge. Even if he didn't show it, Virgil still cared for them because they were his family for so long before he got accepted. Roman would want to know what happened and he wouldn't take no for answer. The pair did appear covered in injuries and blood which would be enough to worry anyone but the last thing Remus wanted was his brother getting involved with those in the darkest part of Thomas' mind. The darker creative side knew that he was going to have so much fun once he was all healed and he had so much planned for those who had hurt his boyfriend. Janus wasn't going to be able to stop him and he had a feeling that Virgil gets his baseball bat out for a little fun.

But that would have to wait for the time being. Remus had to focus on getting his strength back and letting his injuries heal before he did anything. While Janus won't agree with his plan, the dishonest side couldn't stop him when he needed to let his anger out. It would be well worth it in the end as long as he was able to keep the others away from Janus.


	4. A Beautiful Secret

Pairings - Demus/Dukeceit, Logicality and Prinxiety

Au - None

Summary - Janus loves to sew in his spare time and he finds it to be quite relaxing. It's a secret that no one really knows apart from Virgil Remus. So what happens when clothes start to appear all patched up? What about all of the new items of clothing that are appearing in the other sides' rooms?

Prompt - Secret hobby

—————————————————————————————————

Janus has a secret that he has never told anyone apart from Virgil and Remus. He enjoys sewing and making his own clothing in his spare time. He never throws any article of clothing and he would either fix it or find a new use for it if he can't fix it. He had gotten used to fixing Remus' clothing every week when the duke returns back from the Imagination. He had taught Virgil how to sew when the anxious side got curious about it and asked Janus what he was doing one night. Sewing seemed to help the snake-like side quite a bit when it came to relaxing or when he was trying to fall asleep. Whenever Remus was staying in his boyfriend's room, he found the gentle sound of the sewing machine to be quite relaxing and he would sometimes watch Janus whenever he has sat sewing in bed. It made Remus so happy to see his boyfriend so relaxed and he would always enjoy watching silently if it meant that Janus could relax. It was quite surprising when Virgil showed them the jacket that he made by himself from what Janus had taught him over the years. It warmed the snake-like side's heart when he saw how proud Virgil was when he finished his jacket.

The other sides had no idea even when Janus got accepted and his room moved along with Remus' room. Virgil and Remus never really told anyone because it wasn't their place to do so. Everything was fine until Patton got a hole in his favourite cardigan that Logan had given him. It was quite devastating as it was such a treasured gift and it took Logan a good few hours to calm Patton down. Logan stated that he could get his boyfriend a new cardigan if they couldn't fix it and Patton agreed. The cardigan was left on the kitchen table that night and it gave Janus the perfect chance. He quickly grabbed the cardigan and went straight to his room so he could fix it. He used his hand sewing kit to fix the cardigan after he found where the was a hole. It took him around two hours to fix the cardigan and he made it look as it never had a hole, to begin with. Janus returned the cardigan to Patton's room before he headed off to bed to get some sleep. Patton was so happy the next day that his cardigan was fixed and he thanked Logan for fixing it. Logan had no idea what his boyfriend was on about since the logical side had no idea how to sew. Virgil and Remus shared a knowing look between them before smiling at the thought that Janus was responsible.

Anyone who lived with Janus knows that he has a strange way of showing that he cared and it came in the form of well-made clothing. As an apology for what between them, Janus made a hoodie for Roman in the prince's colour scheme and it took a few nights to complete. He had to embroid the prince's emblem onto the back of the hoodie which took up most of the time along with Roman's name on the front. Remus agreed not to tell anyone and he had already got his hoodie that Janus had previously made him. Virgil already had the hoodie that was made for him but he never wore it around the others and it was for a good reason. It was his comfort hoodie and he wore it when he was chilling in his room. Once the hoodie was finished, Janus made sure that Roman had left his room so he could deliver his apology gift. When Roman found the hoodie on his bed, he was immediately in love with it and he loved how well-made it was. He loved the golden embroidery on the back that complimented the deep red of the hoodie and he loved how soft it was when he wore it. It was so warm and he was curious as to who had given him such a beautiful well-made gift. Roman was wondering if it was a gift from Virgil but he couldn't be sure so he decided to ask about it later. Two more hoodies were made for both Logan and Patton in their colour scheme with similar embroidery. Both of them loved the gifts they were given but they wanted to know who had given them the hoodies.

Logan was beginning to piece together that someone had made the hoodies for them but he didn't know who. That was until he saw Remus and Virgil wearing similar hoodies but that fit their colour schemes. The pair had to act surprised to receiving the hoodies but it didn't seem to fool Logan in the slightest. The logical side didn't push the subject and decided that he would try to figure out who it was. Blankets, socks and woollen hats began to appear in everyone's room which confused them apart from Remus who had watched Janus make them. Even Virgil was confused when he received a new blanket for him to use and he wanted to thank Janus but he couldn't bring himself to do it. When the sides decided to have a movie night, the snake-like side was the only one not wearing a personalised hoodie and stated that he hadn't received one yet. He was actually close to finishing his hoodie after what Remus had told him but it was enough for Logan to figure out who it could be. Janus left the movie night early so he could finish any projects that he had which included a pair of gloves for Virgil to use. Virgil was still learning new things when it came to sewing and he kept pricking himself with the sewing needle. The gloves would help him when he was fixing his clothes or working on something different.

The gloves appeared on Virgil's desk within a few days and went to thank Janus for the gift since he knew that Remus couldn't sew to save his life. That was the moment when the other sides discovered that Janus was the one making all of the nice clothes and blankets for them. Much to Janus' embarrassment, he did admit it and everyone was in complete shock apart from Remus who was so proud of his boyfriend. Virgil then admitted that it was Janus who taught him how to sew and that was how he made his jacket. Patton wanted to learn so he could repay Janus for the items that he had made for them and Roman asked if they could work on costume designs together. Logan was interested and wanted to watch for a short while so he could understand better as to why Janus enjoyed sewing. From then on, everyone wore their personalised hoodies whenever they had a movie night to show how much they loved them. That didn't stop Janus from making things in secret such as woollen jumpers for everyone without them knowing.

He had to keep some of his projects a secret.


	5. Happy Halloween

Pairings - None

Au - None

Summary - It is Halloween and the sides decide to spend the day together celebrating the holiday

Prompt - Halloween

——————————————————————————————

It was Virgil's favourite time of year and he was actually looking forward to it. He had always enjoyed Halloween and this year was no different to years previous. There was only one small difference and he didn't seem to mind the idea of celebrating his favourite holiday with the other sides. Patton had decided that they should have Halloween inspired dinner together before watching some movies together to end the night. It was an idea that everyone liked and it gave Roman the chance to come up with some creative costumes for everyone. They had been planning this for some time and Virgil was quite excited to celebrate with his family. They were going to carve some pumpkins, have dinner together and watch some of the classic slasher films. The slasher films were Remus' idea and everyone seemed to agree that it was only for the night. It did take some convincing and no one could say no to Virgil's puppy dog eyes when Remus got told no. Janus had agreed to make pumpkin pie for everyone which was something that he did every year and he enjoyed making pies. Someone had to learn how to cook in order to feed Remus and Virgil.

The whole common area had been beautifully decorated with a variety of Halloween decorations that had been created or summoned. Everything looked great and a lot of thought had gone into the different decorations. Everyone was in costume and they were hanging in the common area while Patton was making dinner. Logan was dressed Doctor Frankenstein instead of the monster and Patton was dressed as a cat. Roman and Remus had decided to go as an angel and as a demon respectfully. Janus was a mix of Doctor Jekyll and Mr Hyde which seemed to work with his scales for the Mr Hyde part. Virgil had decided that he would wear his vampire costume from the previous time as he was so proud of it and wanted to show it off again. The evening was going great so far and dinner was nearly ready. They had planned to crave the pumpkins after they had cleaned up from dinner and Remus had promised to behave with the knives. It was a massive promise to keep but he simply stated that he didn't want to ruin the night. It wasn't long before dinner was ready and everyone was sitting down to enjoy the well-prepared meal.

The dinner went down great and everyone had enjoyed it but they still needed to clean up. Everyone helped to clean up the table and soon, it was pumpkin carving time. Janus had some cookies for everyone to eat while they carved their pumpkins. The designs varied depending on the person's ability to draw but everyone was enjoying themselves until Remus threw some of the insides of the pumpkin at Roman. This earned him a cold hard glare from Janus that told him to behave and thankfully, he did. The pumpkins were soon finished and everyone was quite proud of their designs even though Patton struggled to draw his design. Logan had to help him draw the design he wanted and everyone was surprised by Logan's ability to draw so well. It was impressive and Patton stated that he needed to improve his drawing skills. The pumpkin seeds were going to be baked in the oven to be eaten as a snack during the movies and Janus used the pumpkin insides to make pumpkin pie. It was something to eat during the movies and no one was complaining.

The movie night soon started and everyone had managed to pile onto the couch in a massive cuddle pile. Make-up had been removed and everyone had changed into their onesies so they were more comfortable. Empty plates had been placed down on the coffee table to be cleaned up in the morning. It wasn't long before everyone began to slowly fall asleep in the cuddle pile while they were wrapped up in nice warm fluffy blankets.


End file.
